


Meeting ID 923 055 7326

by ordinaryorbit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryorbit/pseuds/ordinaryorbit
Summary: It's not the date that they'd planned.  But they're going to do the best they can with the date that they've got.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Meeting ID 923 055 7326

“What the hell is a Meeting ID?”  
  
“I told you, it’s in the email that I sent you with the meeting invitation.” Sonny’s voice is calm and teacherly through the speaker, as if he’s talking to a child, and it only serves to make Rafael more irritable.   
  
“Sonny, why in the world did you choose a mode of communication that necessitates a _meeting invitation_? There surely must be an easier way to have a video date.”  
  
“Because I’ll bet you anything that once spring break is over, you’re going to be teaching all your classes by video. So this is a good practice run.”  
  
“I suppose I should be thanking you then,” Rafael mutters into the phone.   
  
“Here, let me give you the Meeting ID. Do you have something to write it down with?”  
  
Rafael grabs a pen and a pad of paper. “I’m ready.”  
  
“It’s 923 055 7326.”  
  
“Ok, I’m going to hang up now so that I can try to join the meeting again.”  
  
After Rafael types in the Meeting ID, a message pops up on the screen:  
  
 _Please wait for the meeting host to let you in._  
  
He shakes his head at his phone. Sonny’s predictions about virtual classes notwithstanding, there’s no way this godforsaken app is catching on.  
  
All his annoyance dissipates, however, once Sonny’s beaming face pops up on his phone.  
  
“You did it!” comes the cheery affirmation.  
  
“Thank you for your overwhelming faith in my ability to operate basic technology,” Rafael responds dryly.  
  
Sonny is sat at his kitchen counter, pouring himself a beer. The open shelving behind him, with its colorful array of dishes and pots, creates an artistic backdrop.   
  
Rafael begins to worry about the drabness of his living room wall. Maybe he should have picked a different part of his apartment for this rendezvous. But before he can get up from his armchair, Sonny is raising his beer towards the screen in a toast.  
  
“Cheers.”  
  
“Cheers.” Rafael returns the gesture with his own glass of scotch. “It’s good to see you. Though I admit I originally had something a bit more special than a video date planned for us for tonight.”  
  
Sonny smiles that slow-spreading beacon of a smile that makes Rafael’s stomach tighten. “So what did you have planned?” he asks.  
  
This is date number four, and Rafael’s turn to plan. Or it had been his turn, until the city came to a screeching halt, and he and Sonny were suddenly marooned in their respective apartments.   
  
Date number three had ended with the two of them pressed up against the wall of Sonny’s foyer, a mess of thighs and urgent need. Rafael would be lying if he said he hadn’t been hoping for a further progression tonight.  
  
“Well I had planned to start our night with dinner at that new French fusion place.”  
  
Sonny nods appreciatively at the dinner selection.  
  
“Then I had planned to ask you back to my place for a nightcap.”   
  
Rafael pauses to take a sip of scotch, so that he can figure out how to phrase the next part as delicately as possible.  
  
“Finally, I had planned - _hoped_ \- if you were interested, that is - that we could take our relationship to the next level.”  
  
Sonny’s smile splinters into a good-natured laugh. “ _Take our relationship to the next level?_ Is that a euphemism for wanting to get laid? You can come out and say it.”  
  
Rafael wills the tips of his ears not to go red with embarrassment, a losing battle.  
  
“Fine. I was hoping we would fuck at the end of the date. Is that direct enough for you?”  
  
“Yes it is, because I was hoping the same thing. Too bad we’ve gotta put that on hold for the time being.”  
  
Sonny sulks into his beer at the thought of their forced separation. Rafael pours more scotch in commiseration.  
  
“I imagine it will be a few weeks at least until things get back to normal. Unless. . .”  
  
He hesitates to say it, this idea that’s popped into his head. They haven’t had an opportunity to have sex in person yet, so it seems like putting the cart before the horse to even consider it.  
  
Sonny’s head pops up as he catches Rafael’s drift.  
  
“Wait, do you mean like . . . “ he gestures between them. “. . . like, right now?”  
  
Rafael nods.  
  
“Have you ever done, ya know, _that_ , before?”  
  
“No, the opportunity never arose. You?”  
  
“Nah, I guess good old-fashioned Catholic inhibition always prevented me.”  
  
“I think the video aspect of this is the least of our sins, Saint Sonny,” Rafael says with a chuckle. “Seriously though,” he continues, “we don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable with it.”  
  
“No, I do, I do,” Sonny says immediately, insistently, as if to convince Rafael beyond a shadow of a doubt. “If this is the only way we can be intimate for now, let’s try it. I mean, I’ve been waiting for the chance to be with you since . . .”   
  
He trails off, red and flustered, as if he’s given away too much.  
  
“Since?” Rafael prompts. He’s been curious, actually, about how long Sonny has felt this pull between them. He guesses it predates their recent reconnection.  
  
“Let’s just say I’ve had had feelings for you since you were at the DA’s office. And you?”  
  
“A gentleman never tells.” There’s no way Rafael is admitting that all his teasing and haranguing when Sonny joined SVU had stemmed from a goddamn crush. Rafael takes a long drink of scotch to fortify himself. “So, are we going to do this thing?”  
  
“Let’s do it. I’m just going to take myself off video while I get ready.”  
  
They reconvene in their bedrooms fifteen minutes later. Rafael logs in to the meeting from his laptop so that he won’t have to worry about propping his phone up. He grumbles to himself a bit at having to enter the Meeting ID again: 923 055 7326.  
  
As the video connects he adjusts his cashmere robe so that it shows a bit more skin. Then he immediately feels foolish and yanks it closed again.  
  
Sonny appears on the screen in a t-shirt and boxers.   
  
“Hi again!”  
  
“Hi!”  
  
They grin at each other awkwardly. Sonny fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt.  
  
“I should have put something nice on like you did. I wasn’t sure what one’s supposed to wear for video sex, but I’m guessing an undershirt isn’t it.”  
  
“Relax, you look fine,” Rafael says, trying to put him at ease. “But I wouldn’t be opposed if you wanted to just take off the shirt.”  
  
Sonny does so, a little shyly, revealing a firm and smooth torso.  
  
“I haven’t been able to keep in shape as much since I joined the DA’s office,” he says, almost apologetically.  
  
“Sonny, you’re beautiful. Don’t even think otherwise. Now why don’t you show me what makes you feel good? Take your time, we have all night.”  
  
Through the screen, Sonny trails his hands across his skin, then scratches his nails lightly across his nipples. Rafael feels himself growing hard at the sight, and he sighs a bit in approval.  
  
This was not how he had expected to see Sonny naked for the first time, with the two of them separated by a screen and half a borough. He’d wanted to feel, smell, taste, hold and be held. But this pixelated pleasure will have to suffice for now.  
  
Suddenly a text box pops up near the top of the screen. Rafael gasps slightly as he reads it.  
  
“Sonny, it says we only have nine minutes left in the meeting. Why does it say that?!”  
  
Through the screen, Sonny gives a groan.  
  
“There’s a time limit when you have more than two people join the meeting. Since you signed in on your phone and then on your computer, the app must think that there are three of us.”  
  
“Fuck. Is there any way to fix it now?”  
  
“I don’t think so. We’ll just have to finish within nine minutes.”  
  
“Make that eight minutes. We must’ve spent at least a minute talking about it. So . . . how do you usually get yourself off when you’re in a rush?”  
  
“I usually just use my hand.”  
  
Sonny eases himself out of his boxers. He slicks up his hand and gives himself a few gentle strokes.   
  
“How about you, how do you usually get yourself off?”  
  
It’s not embarrassing, exactly, but it’s not something that Rafael has ever done in front of an audience before. Vulnerability is not his strong suit, and so he hesitates a moment. But this is Sonny Carisi, sweet and open and kind.  
  
“Give me a sec and I’ll show you.”  
  
He grabs a pillow and drapes a clean towel over it before shrugging out of his robe. He settles himself over the pillow, chest slanted down onto the comforter. The position brings his face right up to the laptop, giving him a front-row view.  
  
“Can you angle the screen a bit?” Sonny asks.   
  
Rafael obliges, reaching out a hand to tilt it back.  
  
“Sorry, I meant the other way, this just gives me a view of your ceiling.”  
  
Before Rafael can correct the angle, Sonny leans in towards him, as if he’s squinting at something. “Hold on, is that a spider up in the corner there?”  
  
Rafael cranes his head to look. “Yes, it is - he’s spun a little web up there. How the heck did you manage to see that through the screen?”  
  
“Chalk it up to my keen observational skills.” Sonny grins, clearly pleased with himself. “You know, they make these dusters with an extension that can reach up into corners and-“  
  
“Sonny.”  
  
“-there’s one type that I find works really well. I can get you one if-“  
  
 _“Sonny.”_  
  
“Sorry, maybe that’s too presumptuous of me. I can just send you some links and you can pick one out for yourself-“  
  
 _“Sonny!!”_  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“It’s not too presumptuous, it’s just that you’ve wasted one of our precious remaining minutes trying to sell me on cleaning supplies. We’ve got to keep our focus here.”  
  
“Right. Focus. Let’s get back to it. We can address your housecleaning situation later.”  
  
There’s no time to quibble, so Rafael instead tilts his laptop screen forward as requested. “How’s the angle now?” He wiggles his ass a bit, a cheeky display.  
  
“Fuck, that’s incredible,” Sonny says as he takes himself in hand again. “ _You’re_ incredible.”  
  
Rafael preens at the compliment. But he’s having trouble establishing a good rhythm. Sonny seems to notice, because he stills his own hand.  
  
“Hey Rafael, you doing ok there? We can stop if you want.”  
  
“No, I want to keep going, it’s just that I usually have to work up to it a bit. Set the mood with some music, things like that.”  
  
“Ok, how about you put on some music that you like.”  
  
Rafael stretches out his arm to click open the music library on his laptop. He goes into the opera folder and, after a few seconds’ deliberation - time is wasting, after all - he settles on _Nessun Dorma_.   
  
As the lush tones of the aria begin, Rafael feels his body relax. He gives a few gentle thrusts against the pillow, until he notices that Sonny has failed to resume his own ministrations.  
  
“What’s the matter?”  
  
“Nothing. It’s just, this is really what you put on to get yourself going?”  
  
There’s no judgment in Sonny’s voice, just surprise, but Rafael can’t help feeling a bit defensive.  
  
“Hey, Puccini can be sexy.”  
  
“Look, I’m not arguing with you about that. The song’s just a little slow given our time constraints. Why don’t I find us something a bit more uptempo?”  
  
At this point Rafael will take whatever will get them to completion quickly, even if it means turning off his beloved Puccini, and so he gives his assent.  
  
Sonny fiddles with his own laptop for a minute. And then the rapid staccato of 80’s synth pop is blasting out of Rafael’s speakers.  
  
 _Take On Me_ wouldn’t have been his personal choice, but it definitely has the brisk tempo that they need. Rafael begins to grind in time to the beat. For his part, Sonny jerks himself off at the same frenzied pace.  
  
Another text box pops up on the computer screen.  
  
“Shit,” Rafael curses, “now it says we only have three minutes left.”  
  
“We’ve got to pick up our speed.”  
  
Luckily, the music carries them along at a rapid clip. Rafael focuses on the way that Sonny bites his lip. The way his face scrunches in a mixture of deep concentration and almost-pleasure. God, if only Rafael could kiss that face right now.  
  
The music crescendos, and Sonny comes against the screen just before the window goes blank.  
  
 _The meeting has ended for all participants_  
  
Rafael decides the app is clearly taunting him, because this participant has not received his happy ending.  
  
He is so close though, and so he closes his eyes and pictures Sonny’s beatific smile. It pushes him over the edge into a wave of pleasure as he grinds down once more.  
  
Afterwards, he lies boneless and sated on the bed. Through the euphoria he hears a ringing sound. It is his phone, his realizes, and he gropes around the bedspread until he finds it.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
“Hey gorgeous.” Sonny sounds dazed in the aftermath, infatuated even.  
  
“Hi,” Rafael repeats, and he hears the same sentiment echoed in his own voice. He wants to scoff at himself, because since when has he ever been infatuated?   
  
Since Sonny Carisi gave him the best fucking orgasm he’s had all year through a goddamn computer screen, that’s when.  
  
“I would have called sooner, but I had to try and salvage my computer.”  
  
“Prognosis?”  
  
“A bit sticky, but expected to make a full recovery.”  
  
“Well thank goodness for small miracles.”  
  
“Did you finish?”  
  
“Yes, just after the call cut out on us.”  
  
“I’m glad, I was worried you weren’t gonna make it in time.”  
  
“Oh I definitely did.”  
  
Rafael takes a moment to close his eyes. His brain can’t manage much coherent thought with his body still fucked out. But that’s ok. The silence between them feels as easy as the banter.  
  
Sonny is the one who eventually breaks the silence.  
  
“Do you think we could do this again later?”  
  
Rafael lets out an involuntary laugh. “Sonny, I think you’re underestimating the limitations of my age. There’s no way I’m getting it up again tonight.”  
  
“Oh, I didn’t mean sex. I thought maybe we could just spend time hanging out by video, while watching tv or something.” Uncertainty creeps into his voice. “But if you don’t want to, that’s cool. I wouldn’t want to impose.”  
  
“No, no, I would really like that. Let me take a shower and make some food. Then we can talk some more.”  
  
After hanging up the phone, Rafael stretches out catlike against the comforter. This date wasn’t what he had envisioned, but in the end it turned out just as good as anything he could have planned.   
  
Maybe Meeting ID 923 055 7326 wasn’t so bad after all.  
  



End file.
